


Besotted

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Space Catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “Huh”, Kolivan breathed out, so faint that Allura almost didn’t catch it. “Your eyes so pretty.”aka. Kolivan gets hit by a dose of space catnips.





	Besotted

It had been four  _ vargas  _ and Kolivan was still in the healing pod. Allura began to worry, even though she knew it was silly.

 

It was nothing too serious, actually. They orbited a green planet to let the repair drones and Coran fix any damage to the Castle from their latest battle. Since the planet seemed to be environmentally friendly and no threats of the Empire around, Allura and Kolivan supposed it wouldn’t hurt to let themselves and the Paladins to go planetside.

 

_ Be one with the nature _ , as Kolivan said it.

 

They found a stream of clear water where they could splash around. It was surrounded by outcropping rocks that was relatively easy to climb--thus, Lance teaching them all about something called… the cannonball?

 

Well, anyway. She was having so much fun, they all did--she almost didn’t remember the last time she did something this fun. Even Kolivan tried the cannonball thing, which resulted in a huge water spray that splashed them all.

 

At least, that was until they realized that the plants were sentient to a degree and tried to drag them deep into the forest. It was only thanks to Kolivan’s quick reaction and Lance’s sharpshooting skill, they all managed to get to the Lions.

 

But then… Kolivan shielded her from—Allura didn’t even  _ know _ what it was. All she knew was that he fell forward with a cry, three spikes the size of her fingers embedded in his back. It all happened too fast. She had to shapeshift herself bigger and stronger, to carry him back to the ship.

 

Once Kolivan was safely inside the healing pod, only then Allura could breathe out in relief. As it turned out, the spikes wasn’t that dangerous. To the Galra, they only caused psychoactive reaction from mild to severe. Nothing that the pod couldn’t fix.

 

But that had been four  _ vargas _ ago. Allura had been staying by Kolivan’s pod, only leaving for meal break three  _ vargas _ earlier. Coran already gave up trying to persuade her to rest a few  _ vargas _ ago; the older man was still needed to do the repairs, after all. Keith came from time to time to check too, worry clear on his face, but he left without saying anything.

 

Allura was resting her head against the cool, smooth surface of the pod when the lid opened. She was quickly on her feet and helped Kolivan out of the pod, bearing his weight on her shoulders. He still looked dazed, his steps swaying, but then his eyes met her.

 

“Huh”, Kolivan breathed out, so faint that Allura almost didn’t catch it. “Your eyes so pretty.”

 

At that moment, Allura was glad that her father taught her self-composure all those years ago, because else she would let Kolivan fall to the floor in embarrassment.

 

“Is— is it?” she stuttered out, face warm. 

 

“Is”, Kolivan nodded sagely, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Like stars. Blue. Are you a quinteses— quintses—”

 

“Quintessence?” Allura gently offered.

 

“Yea. It”, Kolivan nodded again. The moved caused him to lurch forward, completely hanging by where she was propping him up. “Its embodiment. Like goddess.”

 

If she wasn’t blushing before, she definitely was now. If she looked to herself in the mirror, she was sure her markings would glow brighter too.

 

“Let’s get you back to your room”, she finally said, unable to hold back a small smile.

 

The whole trip, Kolivan kept babbling about things, small things that probably caught his attention. He looked so carefree like this, his expression less guarded. She shouldn’t be thinking this, since he basically had little to no inhibition towards his words or actions. She should be feeling bad for him.

 

And then he began to  _ purr _ .

 

This very close, Allura could feel it reverberating through where their bodies met. And it was… so cute. The thought itself surprised her more than anything else because… well, he seemed like the opposite of ‘cute’. At least at a first glance.

 

But she knew about him more than just the Leader of the Blade of Marmora and a trusted warrior. He was a friend to her, a confidant—but he was also… more. They ate together, sat together, sparred together. There were many nights when they relaxed at the bridge, just admiring the stars and galaxies, or telling stories about each other.

 

Allura wasn’t sure what kind of relationship she had with him.

 

They reached his room—and Allura wasn’t sure since when the room became his—and she helped him into his bed. He was out like light the moment his head hit the pillow, apparently the healing pod session draining him more. Making sure he was properly tucked in, she hovered briefly before placing a light kiss on his head, slightly below his lowest head bump.

  
“Get well soon, Kolivan”, she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> [poke me on tumblr](https://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
